


Anthology: Black and Blue

by HerPrettySmile



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Anthology, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Oneshot collection, Random Updates, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerPrettySmile/pseuds/HerPrettySmile
Summary: Story #1: Um... Do I look okay?"Story #2:  "Need a little help?"Story #3: Sarada actually looked very different when she didn't have her glasses. Mitsuki noticed that her eyes were bigger, darker, and clearer. She had a definite, charming eye shape and long, curly lashes. A few strands of her black hair fell across her cheeks, framing her face, and the reflection of the sun on her irises made it seem like they were sparkling.Story #4: Chouchou once told her that Mitsuki was handsome. Sarada waved it off at that time, not really caring about that kind of thing. Looks weren’t important to a ninja, after all.Story #5: Mitsuki didn't think it was such a big deal, but apparently, Sarada did. "Wh—What are you doing?!" she demanded. He could only stare at her in confusion. Wasn't this how holding hands worked?Story #6: Ever since they were placed on the same team, Sarada was always mesmerized by Mitsuki's hair.[Collection of MitsuSara oneshots]





	1. Haircut

"That Sarada," Boruto muttered, leaning against the railing of the bridge with his eyes narrowed a little. "She ain't normally this late."

"I agree," said Mitsuki, folding his arms across his chest. "Perhaps something happened?"

Boruto thought about it for a moment. "We'll wait here a few minutes more, and if she still hasn't arrived by then, we'll go check on her at her house," he decided.

Mitsuki nodded in response, the two of them falling into momentary silence.

It was currently the season of autumn in Konoha. Many leaves scattered the ground, and a few more were falling slowly from the branches of the trees in the surroundings. Mitsuki listened as Boruto grumbled about having to rake the piled-up leaves in his backyard once he got home. Mitsuki smiled slightly at that and briefly wondered what it was like to have a family. Would his biological parents make him rake the yard as well? Would they prepare snacks for his friends as well after an afternoon's work?

Mitsuki was eventually snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Hey, Boruto! Mitsuki!"

"Ah, _finally_ , she's here," Boruto said, turning around along with Mitsuki to face their teammate. "Oi, Sara—" His voice suddenly cut off.

"…Sorry I'm late," Sarada apologized, subsequently taking off her glasses because it became foggy from her run.

" _E—Eh?!_ " Boruto exclaimed, "Y—Your _hair_ …"

"Ah, yeah," said Sarada. "I wanted to make it short it since it was getting in the way of training a little. It's why I'm late because Mama kinda took her time in cutting it…"

"B—But…" Boruto still looked lost for words. "Your hair was _so_ long…"

"Why? Does it look _terrible_ on me?" Sarada said testily.

"I _didn't_ mean it like that!"

Sarada sighed, almost forgetting to wipe the fog off her lenses. "You're hopeless… Well, what about you, Mitsuki?"

The sound of his name from her lips jolted Mitsuki out of his thoughts once more and he looked at her, startled. He had been astonished since Sarada appeared very similar to what she looked like back when they were twelve and he had been comparing the two images in his head.

Due to being caught off-guard, he blinked at her. "…What?" He hadn't heard her.

"…" Suddenly, Sarada felt shy for reasons unknown. "Well, um… Do I look okay?"

Mitsuki, having quickly regained his composure, smiled his usual light smile. "Hm? Yeah. You look very _cute_ , Sarada."

" _…!_ "

Boruto stared at the almost imperceptible blush on Sarada's cheeks and raised an eyebrow. "…Is there something going on…?"

* * *

 **#1** — _fin_


	2. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2: "Need a little help?"

It was her turn to keep watch.

Sarada kept her posture relaxed. However, her hand was hovering near her weapons pouch, ready to go into battle when necessary. It seemed like a peaceful enough night, but there was no telling when possible bandits might strike upon them once they're vulnerable.

Sarada sneaked a glimpse at her team. Boruto was sleeping soundly on his side, a contrast to Mitsuki who was quiet as he slept. Konohamaru-sensei, on the other hand, was dead to the world, almost competing with the sound of Boruto's moderate snore.

Sarada turned back to watching the sky, an unbidden image of her father springing into mind.

 _I wonder where he is right now…_ she thought to herself almost absently. _Papa… are you doing okay…?_

In that moment, the sound of something whimpering drifted into Sarada's ears and she jolted, her head snapping towards the direction of the sound. There seemed to be nothing amiss in the surroundings, except…

 _There!_ Sarada cautiously stood up from her position on the ground, peering at something slightly beyond the forest. She gripped her kunai tightly. _What's that…? Did something get caught in one of my traps…?_

It was when she got a little closer that her eyes widened. It was a squirrel, desperately trying to get out of the cage it was trapped in. Sarada immediately ran towards it and freed it.

"Sorry about that… Go on, now," she urged, watching as the squirrel, now free, dashed towards a particular direction away from her.

_Wait… that's…!_

"H—Hey!" she exclaimed, springing to her feet. "Don't go there! There's another trap—"

In her haste, she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" she cried out. She tried to find the squirrel and gasped in relief when she saw it change its course, eventually moving away from the trap.

Sarada grumbled as she tried to pick herself up from the ground. "It hurts…" she muttered under her breath as she inspected the gash on her knee. "It's gonna be painful walking back to camp…"

"Need a little help?"

Sarada jolted in shock at the unexpected voice. "Wha — _oh_ , it's only you, Mitsuki," she said in relief, her heart still pounding from surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuki asked, his golden-yellow eyes having bright amber flecks under the moonlight. "You're too far from the campsite."

"It's nothing," said Sarada. "Just a squirrel caught in one of the traps."

"I see. Want me to help you up?"

Sarada waved him away. "No thanks. I can handle it." To prove it herself, she stood up as quickly as she could. However, her expression gave away a flinch as she tried moving the leg she injured.

Mitsuki looked on, looking slightly amused. Shaking his head, he positioned himself in front of her and turned around so his back was facing her. "Come on."

Sarada blinked. "Huh?"

"Get on."

A small, embarrassed blush coated her cheeks. "R—Really, I'm okay—"

Her voice was cut off when Mitsuki suddenly grabbed her lower thighs and lifted her up, forcing her arms to scramble towards his shoulders for balance.

" _Eep!_ " Sarada's blush darkened. "M—Mitsuki—!"

"It's because you're too stubborn." His voice was light, almost playful.

Sarada scowled, but let herself be given a piggyback ride back to camp.

"By the way," Mitsuki added with his usual smile, "I never imagined such a cute sound would come out of your lips."

" _!!_ " Sarada's hands clenched into fists. "... _Stop_ teasing me!"

* * *

 **#2** — _fin_


	3. You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3: Sarada actually looked very different when she didn't have her glasses. Mitsuki noticed that her eyes were bigger, darker, and clearer. She had a definite, charming eye shape and long, curly lashes. A few strands of her black hair fell across her cheeks, framing her face, and the reflection of the sun on her irises made it seem like they were sparkling.

When Sarada took off her glasses to wipe the fog off the lenses, Mitsuki stopped walking to stare at her.

Boruto and Konohamaru were walking ahead of them, still chattering to themselves.

Sarada actually looked very different when she didn't have her glasses. Mitsuki noticed that her eyes were bigger, darker, and clearer. She had a definite, charming eye shape and long, curly lashes. A few strands of her black hair fell across her cheeks, framing her face, and the reflection of the sun on her irises made it seem like they were sparkling.

When Sarada put her glasses back on, she noticed Mitsuki staring at her.

"What's the matter?" she asked cluelessly. "Is there something on my face?"

An easy smile curled Mitsuki's lips as he shook his head. "Nope," he responded lightly. "It's just that I noticed how beautiful you really are, Sarada."

Mitsuki then began to walk towards Boruto and Konohamaru, leaving Sarada to gape after him with a red blush on her cheeks.

Chouchou sometimes told her that she was cute, and Boruto once mentioned that she was pretty with an embarrassed blush on his face.

But she had _never_ once heard someone aside from her family tell her she was _beautiful_. Especially _not_ in a blatant way and in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Which was just _typical_ of Mitsuki.

It was how Sarada definitely knew that he wasn't lying.

And it was why she now couldn't shake off the embarrassment when she inadvertently glanced Mitsuki's way.

He turned to her when she finally caught up to them, noticing that she was pointedly not looking at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

She didn't dare give him a response. Besides, what if she _stuttered_? That would be so _humiliating_!

Mitsuki smiled. "Is it because I called you—"

" _AAAGH!_ " Sarada suddenly shrieked, startling the three boys of her team as she immediately slapped a hand on Mitsuki's mouth. " _Sh—Shut up!_ " she hissed at him.

"But why?" Mitsuki asked, but it was hard to get the words out properly when his mouth was covered, so all that was heard was a muffled voice saying an ambiguous language.

"What's going on with you two?" Boruto said, puzzled.

" _Nothing!_ " Sarada immediately denied with a furious blush, drawing her hand back from Mitsuki's face. "Nothing at all!"

Konohamaru laughed. "That makes it all the more suspicious, Sarada," he teased.

"And your face is _so_ red, you look like a tomato!" Boruto snickered.

"Shut your mouth!" Sarada said angrily. "And I _hate_ tomatoes, you got that?"

"All right, all right!" Boruto said, giving up. "Suit yourself, cranky."

" _What_ did you just call me—"

Mitsuki and Konohamaru sighed.

_Same old arguments._

In the end, Sarada forgot about Mitsuki's unexpected compliment, and Mitsuki just went on with his days as if he had said nothing at all.

* * *

  **#3** — _fin_


	4. You're Good-looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chouchou once told her that Mitsuki was handsome. Sarada waved it off at that time, not really caring about that kind of thing. Looks weren’t important to a ninja, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write something fluffy. So, beware the randomness~
> 
> This may or may not be a companion fic to my previous MitsuSara oneshot “You’re Beautiful”.

While taking a break from their mission, Konohamaru, Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada positioned themselves on a clearing in the forest, taking out their lunchboxes.

“Spring is here,” Konohamaru said fondly, staring at the cherry blossom petals that were dancing along with the wind.

“The view here is really pretty!” Boruto remarked in admiration as he wolfed down his lunch.

Sarada silently agreed with them, staring in awe at the beautiful petals that fell from the cherry blossom trees. Humming in contentment, she opened her lunchbox to see her mom’s cute handiwork: the Uchiha symbol decorated with dried seaweed, sausages, and carrots.

 _Typical Mama…_ Sarada thought to herself affectionately, grabbing her chopsticks and preparing to eat.

However, before she could take a bite of her food, she spotted an arm reaching out towards her in her peripheral vision.

“Huh?” Sarada said dumbly as Mitsuki’s hand fell on top of her head. The latter’s response to her confused inquiry was a small smile before he drew his arm away, revealing a single petal in his fingers.

“It fell on your hair,” he told her softly. “I got it for you.”

“O—Oh.” Sarada did not know why she was even stammering. Dismissing it as an act of surprise, she smiled at him. “What lunch did you bring, Mitsuki?”

Mitsuki let the flower petal dance along with the wind and opened his lunchbox, revealing its contents. “I made onigiri with tomatoes.”

Sarada frowned. “Not my kind of taste…”

“Oh yeah. You hate it, don’t you, Sarada?” To her surprise, Mitsuki smiled, this time showing his pearly white teeth. “You should try eating more of this. It’s healthy for you.”

“D—Don’t lecture me!” Sarada growled, embarrassed. “You sound like my Mom.”

Mitsuki chuckled. “Sorry,” he said languidly. “Let’s eat. _Itadakimasu_.”

Mitsuki proceeded to eat his onigiri. Meanwhile, Sarada couldn’t help but stare at him.

 _I’ve never heard that kind of laugh from him before…_ she thought to herself. _Come to think of it, Mitsuki and I don’t really talk much unless we’re on missions._

She peered at his distinctive golden eyes as she ate her food absently. _His face doesn’t look bad… and his hair looks really soft, makes me want to touch—_

_What?!_

Sarada shook her head vehemently, willing the small blush that formed on her cheeks to go away. _What’s with this kind of thinking?!_

 _But…_ She peered at him again through her glasses. _I’ve never looked at him like this before…_

Chouchou once told her that Mitsuki was handsome. Sarada waved it off at that time, not really caring about that kind of thing. Looks weren’t important to a ninja, after all.

But now that she was looking at him closely, taking in all his features, she realized with a flutter in her heart that Chouchou was right.

He was…

“Is there something on my face?” Mitsuki’s curious inquiry brought her out of her unusual thoughts.

Swallowing, Sarada immediately turned her head away. “I was looking at the cherry blossoms behind you,” she huffed. “Not your face.”

Mitsuki smiled. “Oh, I see. Sorry.” Then he went back to his eating.

 _Damn…!_ Sarada cursed. _Now I can’t look at him the same way again!_

_This is all… Chouchou’s fault!_

* * *

 

_fin_


	5. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5: Mitsuki didn't think it was such a big deal, but apparently, Sarada did. "Wh—What are you doing?!" she demanded. He could only stare at her in confusion. Wasn't this how holding hands worked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was inspired by the fangirl-worthy scene in the kdrama "Are You Human?", I drew a fanart for this pair. And then I wrote this little fic. I am totally, utterly deep into this MitsuSara ship and there is no saving me now.

" _Raiton: Raikyū!_ "

" _Raiton: Hebi Mikazuchi!_ "

In mere moments, the turbulent waves came to a stop. With the waters coming to a standstill, Mitsuki and Sarada watched in satisfaction as all five of their enemies collapsed to the ground in a heap, their bodies fried from the heavy lightning combo attack.

" _Shannaro!_ " Sarada cried out in triumph, raising a fist in the air. "We did it!"

"Thanks to your quick thinking, we managed to lure them all out into the open so we can get rid of them at once," Mitsuki told her with a smile.

Sarada grinned, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Not only me, you know! We still did it together!"

"Now we wait for Boruto to reach the gates," Mitsuki said.

"Hmph. That idiot _better_ get there on time," Sarada huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He will," Mitsuki said calmly, gazing at Suna's stadium gates which aren't actually _too_ far away from them. "Boruto will always win."

Sarada sighed and turned to him, placing her hands on her hips. "You," she said in an admonishing tone. "You have _too_ much faith in him."

"That's because Boruto always finds a way to win," Mitsuki responded with his usual smile. "He is quite the amazing person."

"You see?" Sarada said. "You believe in him too much."

"Why? What about you, Sarada?" Mitsuki asked. "Don't you believe in him, too?"

"I do, but I never expect too much from an idiot," Sarada replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "He'd just better do his best in this test. This is already our second Chunin Exam and I _don't_ want to fail again!"

At that moment, the megaphones began to blare.

" _Attention!_ Team 7 from Konoha, namely Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada, and Mitsuki, passed the second test!"

Happiness instantly graced Sarada's features. " _Yes!_ Shannaro!" She turned to her teammate with a big smile on her face. "We _did_ it, Mitsuki! We _passed_!"

Mitsuki's smile never faded. "As expected from Boruto."

Sarada gave a relenting laugh. "Hah... well, I gotta admit, Boruto did a good job. But we make a fine team, huh?" Sarada raised her hand. "Congrats to us!"

Mitsuki raised his hand as well, his smile curving just a bit wider than before. "Yeah, congrats to us."

Their hands slapped against each other in a triumphant high five.

Satisfied with their victory, Sarada was about to draw her hand back to her side and go to the gates where their other teammate was undoubtedly waiting for them.

However, the next thing she knew, fingers suddenly laced within hers, trapping her in a firm yet gentle hand-hold.

Startled from this unexpected intimate gesture, Sarada's cheeks exploded into pink.

" _M—Mitsuki!_ " she cried out, her mind temporarily going blank from shock. "Wh—What are you _doing_?!"

Mitsuki tilted his head in a confused manner at her reaction. "What's the matter?" he asked, lowering their hands together to waist-level. He still hadn't let go; his fingers were still laced with hers, causing more blood to rise to her cheeks.

 _What do you mean 'what's the matter'?!_ Sarada wanted to shout, but her throat went impossibly dry and it was currently difficult to form words. _Wh—Why isn't he letting go yet?! Isn't this only what couples do?!_

Mitsuki started to walk towards the direction of the gates, still holding her hand intimately. "Let's go."

Sarada finally found the courage to speak. "Mitsuki! What are you d—doing?!" she demanded, not even realizing that she had asked him the same question as before.

Mitsuki paused in his tracks to stare at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"I—I mean _this_!" Sarada wildly gestured to their linked hands. As to why she hadn't just pulled her hand away from his grip, she didn't know, but it was sort of terrifying to begin dwelling into that train of thought.

"Huh? Don't you like it?"

Sarada almost exploded from embarrassment. "L— _LIKE_ IT?! Why w—would I—!"

Mitsuki blinked, looking thoughtful for a moment. "That's strange. You don't look that happy. I guess Kakashi-san was wrong..."

"Huh?! _Lord Sixth?!_ What does he have to do with—"

"Lord Sixth told me that in order to feel more human, I should do things humans always do," Mitsuki said to her with a sunny smile. "So he told me that I should try holding your hand like this, and that you'd like it."

Sarada's ears were burning. Her mind was already concocting multiple plans on how to murder Lord Sixth in gruesome, creative ways.

Too absorbed in her murderous thoughts, Sarada failed to notice Boruto and their sensei coming towards them with big smiles on their faces.

"Sarada, Mitsuki!" Boruto called out happily. "Why are you two taking so long? I waited for forev — _ACK_!" Boruto suddenly made a strangled noise in his throat, his eyeballs practically bugging out of their sockets at the sight of Mitsuki and Sarada's hands laced together intimately.

Konohamaru was about to launch his praise. "Congratulations, you guys — Oh my..."

Sarada instantly snapped out of her thoughts and panicked. " _NO!_ It's _not_ what you think!" she cried out, finally finding the strength to forcibly pull her hand away from Mitsuki's grip.

"Oh?" Konohamaru teased. "But it definitely looks like something happened here, Sarada."

"Wait, _NO_ —"

"Oi, Mitsuki," Boruto said in a solemn voice, resting his elbow on Mitsuki's shoulder. "Take care of her, all right?"

"Sarada doesn't need to be taken care of," Mitsuki responded with an oblivious smile. "She's already strong enough."

" _MITSUKI!_ You're making them misunderstand even more! _STOP!_ "

"...Huh?"

* * *

 **#5** — _fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X] I've always liked the idea of Konohamaru and Boruto teasing the two of them. Also, oblivious Mitsuki ftw. Hooray for the fluff~
> 
> [X] Kakashi teaching Sasuke how to deal with his daughter, Kakashi teaching Mitsuki how to do human things. Kakashi is best teacher, lmao.


	6. Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6: Ever since they were placed on the same team, Sarada was always mesmerized by Mitsuki's hair.

Ever since they were placed on the same team, Sarada was always mesmerized by Mitsuki's hair.

The only person she knew who had exotic, pretty hair was her mother. Sarada _loved_ playing with Sakura's hair, and the latter always let her do so. With Mitsuki, she had never encountered someone with _that_ unique of a hair colour before, so curiosity nagged at her time and time again until the threads holding it in place snapped one day.

She was standing behind Mitsuki and Boruto as they took in the scenery before them. They had stopped for a small break in the road, deciding to sit down and rest for a while after hours of traveling. Boruto ran over to the nearby river, wanting to refill his canteen. Mitsuki, on the other hand, chuckled lightly at his teammate's display of exuberance before proceeding to follow after him.

That all flew out of his head the moment he felt fingers hesitantly threading through the strands of his hair.

When he reflexively stiffened in place out of surprise, he heard a feminine squeak behind him and turned to see Sarada nervously looking at him.

"Sorry, Mitsuki," she apologized, laughing it off. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

To her surprise, Mitsuki only shook his head promptly. "No," he said honestly. "Why?"

She stared at him. "Really?" She sounded a bit incredulous. Then, hesitantly, she reached out towards him, and ruffled his hair.

Mitsuki's lips curved into a small smile. He kept silent, letting Sarada play with his blue strands.

Meanwhile, Sarada found that she was tantalized by Mitsuki's exotic blue locks. She couldn't seem to stop touching them. "They're so soft," she remarked, her fingers brushing against his skin as she daintily tucked some strands behind his ear. "I've always thought of your hair as pretty, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki kept on smiling. In all honesty, he felt uncomfortable whenever anyone touched him, especially his hair that seemed to attract attention from others.

However, Mitsuki let Sarada ruffle his hair as much as she wanted. He didn't mind.

It made her smile so beautifully, after all.


End file.
